meet_the_grimson_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagged to death
Plot Rubies and Dennis are in Benny's garage, preparing to go out and hunt insects. Bennt gives his friends some clothes and protective jars, and the two of them start playing with them before Dennis takes them to the forest. Then they go out with Rubies carrying a shovel and all three with gloves and boots. Dennis is happy and impressed with the generosity of nature, but his friends are slightly frightened, as strange noises are heard around him. In addition to this, the forest is becoming increasingly dark and misty as you venture deeper into it. Benny, scared and fed up, decides to leave the expedition and goes to another address. A few seconds later, a scream is heard from where it was. Rubies and Dennis hurry up and find him staring at a giant web. While Benny is terrified by the web, Rubies and Dennis have very different reactions. Both fear how gigantic the web is. Benny suggests they leave, but sees that Dennis has boarded the web and is jumping on it. Benny is somewhat entertained by this, but he still wants Dennis to get off, while Rubies is upset because Dennis is disturbing the environment. Suddenly, the child hears voices that sing and are frightened. Dennis tries to break free from the web, But he discovers that he is caught like a fly. His friends quickly stretch to try to knock him down. They approach and pull, and after a bit of effort, Dennis goes down. However, the voices are still singing and the Children's first priority is to get away from them. The boys quickly flee from them only to almost find a hole, Of which three pairs of yellowish eyes are seen. This process is repeated until the boys turn against a tree and scream. When they arrive, they are in a trailer with three girls watching them. They wear robes, their clothes mysteriously taken. The girls try to kiss them, and the boys shout and lean against a wall. Then the girls introduce themselves as the Spinel sisters And he adds that they are new to the city. Eddy introduces his friends. Edd is about to introduce himself when the auburn-haired girl interrupts him, saying they know who the boys are. Then, Spinel shows up: the auburn-haired girl is Lydia, the brown-haired girl is Babette and the blond haired girl is Selene. Then the girls say they take care of the boy's dirty clothes and that they will make some food for the boys. As soon as the Spinel enters the kitchen, Rubies tries to leave. Benny retains it, however, arguing that the spinels are new here and that they offer food. Rubies asks where they are, and Benny looks out. What you see is outside. However, Benny does not worry, and proceeds to check the trailer they are in. While they look around, the boys find some hand-drawn images of the Spinel and the children together. Dennis is with Babette, Rubies is with Selene and Benny is with Lydia. This starts to drag the kids, but they are not worried enough to leave. Lydia calls them for a soda, which the boys drink avidly. Then use a remote change to put a Ducktale on the VCR and the boys sink on the couch to watch. In the kitchen, meanwhile, the spinels are cooking hamburgers. A small argument arises between Selene and Babette about who will do what, but Lydia quickly suppresses it, and points out that they have to make a lunch while they make Spinel Burger. Very soon, they finish preparing the food and send it to the Boys. The Boys begin to scream, and the sisters excuse themselves to cool off. The bots eat, without worrying about the presence of strange things (like a cogwheel) in their food. When the Spinels come down again, they wear dresses, but the Boys do not realize it. After repeated unsuccessful attempts to attract the attention of the Boys, Dennis finally realizes that something is wrong and questions them, only to receive the furious response that all is well. The Spinel is furious in front of the television. When Benny kindly tells them to move, Spinel gets into the faces of the Boys and tells them they've had enough of how things went. Then they proceed to force the Boys to clean up the disaster they created from the food. The Boys rush, trying to do it, and end up pushing the garbage under the sofa. The spinels are not impressed. Then, each one takes a guy and forces them to clean up. Dennis gets in the bathroom, Benny in the wash of dishes and Rubies works in the laundry. The Boys soon get in each other's way and end up breaking things and messing things up. This reaches a critical point when Dennis, after washing the windows, enters and gets mud on the floor. When the Spinel yells at him, he looks at the traces he's leaving as he moves on. Then he enters a bucket full of water that uses Rubies and slips into the kitchen, where Benny hands him a pile of clothes and tells him to hang them outside. Dennis slips back into the living room and meets Rubies. The cube is tilted, and both boys fall. Water splashes all over the living room floor, and Babette starts screaming at Dennis. Fed up, Benny hurries and confronts Babette who has had to stop shouting at them. This statement hurts the Spinels, and they run to their room. Benny realizes that he is doing something wrong, and they go up the stairs to try to apologize. However, when they knock on the door, both Delia and Lydia want them to leave, but Selene, on the other hand, feels very bad for them when shouting at them and they want them to leave nicely. Dennis accepts this cheerfully, and the Boys move to leave. However, when they open the door, they are greeted by the Spinel, "again." The girls hold versions of the guy's wrist. Completely scared, the guys take a break for it. The Spinel see them go, sighing dreamers about how cute the Guys are before launching into an evil laugh. Category:Episodes